Pondering On a Cup of Tea
by Danielle Winters
Summary: Aoshi asks the most difficult question...why?


Hi there,

Nope, I am not writing a Sailor Moon fanfic today. My ideas have ran out. Well, I've decided to write an Aoshi-Misao fic, my favorite couple in the famous anime Ruruoni Kenshin. Please, please enjoy my one-shot fic.

Sincerely,

Danielle Winters

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Ruruoni Kenshin.

* * *

**Pondering on a cup of Tea**

Danielle Winters

* * *

"Love is a mystery...love is a paradox...love is..."

* * *

It was a fine afternoon and everything at Kyoto is at peace. The people are doing their daily routines and enjoy the warm summer breeze. The streets of Kyoto are carpeted by pink blossoms from the Sakura trees scattered all over the place.

In an old temple near the outskirts of Kyoto, a man was sitting, meditating peacefully while enjoying the peace that surrounds him. His raven hair was dancing with the wind and his eyes are closed as if he is in a quiet slumber. Slowly, he opened his eyes upon hearing the sound of cheerful footsteps hurrying to reach him. His lips curve in a smile that he doesn't show to the people around him…

…except…

"Konnichiwa Aoshi-sama." Greeted by a sweet and cheerful voice that he kew so well. He turned around and faced a young woman whose blue eyes reflect the infinite possibilities of the future. Her jet black hair is in a long braid, a look she wore since childhood. _"Child?"_ he thought and closely surveyed the physical features of the young woman carefully setting the things for their tea ceremony. _"She is no longer a child and Himura was right all along. She has indeed have grown up." _He thought. He loved her more than anything else in the world. What he thought was love for a younger sister was more in fact more than that. He loves her beyond that ground of relationship and it took him five years to realize that.

5 years…

How did she manage to wait for him? Why did she love him so much when all he can do was hurt her? Why did she ever wait for someone like him who repressed all his emotions in the depth of his mind?

Why?

"Aoshi-sama, daijobu desu ka?" her simple question made him come back to reality.

"Aa, daijobu. I was just thinking." He retorted while smiling at her.

"Sou da ne…"

"Shall we start the ceremony?'

"Hai."

Meanwhile in Aoi-ya, the Oniwabanshu gang was preparing for a feast. They were expecting a lot of customers since today is Tanabata. An old man with a small pink ribbon tying his mustache together sat quietly in his room and watched the clouds hanging in the sky. A woman approached him and sat opposite him.

"Okina, I was wondering where Misao-chan have gone? She needs to prepare for tonight's party. After all, its her wedding anniversary today." Omasu asked.

"You know where she is Omasu, you do not need to ask." Okina said while flashing a knowing smile at her.

"But Himura-san and the others are coming-"

"Let them enjoy this afternoon together. Since those two have gotten married and started managing our business, they haven't got much time to spend together. They haven't done a tea ceremony like what they used to do. Let us leave them alone and let them enjoy the peacefulness the temple offers them." Okina replied.

"Hai…" the woman acknowledge.

After drinking their tea and talking about the arrival of their friends from Tokyo, Misao quietly packed all the things they used for the tea ceremony. Aoshi silently watched his wife who has become a mature young woman under his eyes. Thinking how he should ask the questions bugging his mind. Slowly, he sat in front of her and gently held her hand. Misao was a bit surprised by his husband's gesture.

"I need you to answer something for me." He said while locking his gaze at her eyes. His blue-green eyes reflected his hunger to know the truth. The truth he had tried to avoid even after their wedding.

"I'll answer anything you ask me Aoshi-sama." She replied.

He took out a deep breath and kissed her hand and then he placed her palm on his cheek. He closed his eyes to feel the warmth of her hand and then he opened his eyes and looked at her again.

"Why do you love me so much Misao? I've betrayed your trust when I tried to kill Okina. I've caused you pain when all I returned to you is my quiet and empty gazes. Why?"

Misao cupped Aoshi's face and leaned her forehead against his husband's forehead. She smiled at his question. She didn't smile because she was amused by it but she smiled because he had finally sought the reason for her undying love for him.

"Aoshi, love is illogical. Even if I had all the reasons to love you, it won't suffice these overwhelming feelings that I have for you."

"But why Misao, why me?"

"I love you for who you are and because you have been you are the person that complements me. You are person who have tried to see me for who I am and what I am. When you love someone, you accept everything in them, even their flaws. When you love someone, you stick with them through thick and thin."

"Misao…" was all he can say as he buried himself to her warm embrace.

"Even if I have no reason to love you, I will still love you because love doesn't need reasons." She added as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Arigato…arigato Misao."

The sun was slowly setting when Kenshin, his wife Kauro, son Kenji, their friends Meguma, Sanousuke, Yahiko and Tsubame arrived. They were welcomed by Okina and the rest of the Oniwabanshu members.

"Where are they?" Kauro asked.

"Somewhere where they can talk and be themselves." Okina replied and smiled at Kenshin who returned the gesture with a nod.

At the east side of the Aoi-ya, the figure of a happy couple became slowly visible to them. They were holding each other's hand while their fingers are entwined with each other. They were smiling while talking. Aoshi was carrying the small pack Misao had brought with her earlier. Kenshin and the others watched at the couple with joy and contentment.

"Perfect!" Okina said to Kenshin.

"Hai, they are like the pieces of the puzzle that fits perfectly." Kenshin added.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Was it good or bad? Please send in your reviews! This is my first RK fanfic. Sorry I am not a love guru so even I had a difficulty answering that question. I am still single so I really don't know how it feels like to be in love. I'll happily accept criticisms and suggestions so I can improve myself. Just ignore the misspelled words or grammatical errors. I am in hurry because I still have to manage an activity here in school!

Hi to all the Filipino writers here in Winters :)


End file.
